


A Need for More

by Avanalae



Series: The Love and Affection of Timothy Drake [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Magical Accidents, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Reboot, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Whump, Tim Drake-centric, Whump, at least for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim is fine. Things have been hard and stressful recently, but that's fine.He's fine.Half his family is de-aged in an accident while on the streets as he works late in the office, unknowing? That's fine. He'll do what is needed until things can be fixed.He's fine.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Love and Affection of Timothy Drake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877212
Comments: 88
Kudos: 678





	A Need for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Anne Thropy (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/gifts).



> This was written for an event on the Tim Drake discord server I'm a part of. It was a fic(/art) exchange/hunt for Tim's birthday. I was assigned to create for my dear Rahndom by either divine intervention or by the fact that she was one of the ones to organize the event. I cast no aspersions. ;) It got quite a bit out of hand and I ended up with this monstrosity, which is the longest Batfic I've written in a very long time. Especially all at once. 
> 
> I am leaving it as incomplete, even though it was intended as a oneshot, because we have made a pact. I must find it within myself to continue this at least a bit longer. The only issue preventing this from happening immediately is some personal issues including illness, but worry not, my dear. I shall not forget!
> 
> NOTE 8/11/2020: Change in plans! See end note for details. :)

Tim sighs, running one hand through his hair while the other loosens his tie. He takes a moment or two, just sitting in his car in the garage leading to his nest. He takes that moment to breathe in the quiet, in the moment of in-between from leaving the car and entering his home. More work to do, another face to put on. One more mask, this one for the family. He had peeled off the mask of Timothy Wayne once he left the office but has yet to pull on Tim Drake. He takes that moment, just pausing for a breath or five.

Eventually he manages to get out of the car, going through routine before he finally closes the door to his nest. His shoulders slump a second before he rolls them back and heads over to start the coffee machine before he goes to change. He has things to do.

That’s fine. Rest is for the weak.

___

He manages to get a good amount of work done before patrol that night. He starts off by following a lead he’d gotten on a case.

The night goes as usual.

He doesn’t run into Jason, which is fine. Bruce is probably off working a case himself; he doesn’t know, he hasn’t heard from the man in about a week. Maybe more. That’s fine.

Dick calls him for an assist and when he comes to help, the endless vitriol from Robin just wears on him as Dick seems to pay it no mind.

It’s fine.

___

There’s a situation, and Tim is only informed after the fact.

He'd been working late at WE, but he could have left easily enough if they had contacted him.

But that’s fine.

___

When he gets to the mansion, he is greeted by an obviously stressed and reluctantly delighted Alfred. It’s a confusing mix of emotions, especially since it’s always difficult to tell when Alfred is stressed or tired. The fact that it’s so obvious worries him and he hurries through the door the old man holds open for him.

“Alfred? Wh-"

“One moment, Master Tim,” Alfred cuts him off, making sure Tim sets his stuff down instead of throwing it into the corner and takes his rumpled suit jacket. “It would seem that things went quite awry very early tonight.”

This doesn’t much help Tim’s worry.

Once Tim is settled enough to Alfred’s standards to enter the house, Alfred leads him in. “Masters Bruce, Richard, Jason, and Damian encountered some sort of magical explosion. It did not damage them, but it has left some… side effects.”

The caretaker's expression doesn’t help his worry, either. “So, they are safe?”

“Relatively speaking. Miss Stephanie is with them right now. Miss Barbara sent her when it became apparent that they would not be able to return here themselves.”

It would seem that Alfred was bound and determined to keep him in suspense and not assuage his concerns at all. But soon enough they reach the door of the parlor. Alfred raps on the door twice before entering without announcing his presence. Tim thoughts on that oddity are silenced upon his second step into the room.

Before him are four _children_. Stephanie is lounging on one of the armchairs, recording a small Dick and Jason arguing with her phone. He glances over to the large couch that is placed across the room from the door. Bruce is sitting there stiffly, eyes shifting from him, to Dick and Jason, to Stephanie, and to Alfred and… is that a crib? Is that a tiny child holding themselves up to look over the bars?

He blinks as Alfred reaches in and lifts said tiny child into his arms. It is visibly unsure about who is holding it, but reluctantly cooperative. Is that…?

“Uh…” Tim tries to start, but all eyes snap to him at that utterance.

Stephanie jumps up and takes a running leap at him to hug him. He staggers but holds as she squeals, “Tim! Can you believe this?” Her voice is full of glee and something a bit malicious. He wonders, vaguely, how long this blackmail will last once this is over.

When _would_ this be over? “Alfred only told me the bare minimum. I hope this isn’t permanent?”

“We don’t know yet,” Steph shrugs. “Zatanna just left a bit ago and she'll be working with Babs to figure this out. They’re not sure about the details yet, though.”

Tim hums, contemplative, as Stephanie lets him go. She takes his hand, however, and leads him over to the… the children. Alfred is sitting next to Bruce now, who is as close to the man as he can get without being in his arms, which are occupied by… “Damian?”

“Yup!” Stephanie throws herself back onto the chair and drags him down with her. He follows easily and sits comfortably on her lap, still staring at the men-turned-boys.

They stare back. Bruce’s shoulders are curled inward just a hair, but it speaks volumes along with his close proximity to his loving butler.

Dick is practically vibrating on the spot and he’s reminded of Bart for just a moment. It looks like he wants quite badly to clamber around and explore. He's obviously the most at ease with the situation, but his quick glances around betray his nerves.

Jason is practically spitting with how angry he looks. His arms are at his sides, but Tim sees the abortive movements when he stops himself from crossing his arms over his chest. He's probably terrified.

He's sure Alfred has helped and at least some of the explanation was given to them, but they look like they’re about to burst. For better or for worse, he doesn’t know.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He keeps them closed, his head listing to the side as he thinks. He needs more information and soon, but in the meantime, he can start making a plan of attack. This is not a situation he ever expected but he's adaptable.

“Alright,” he starts after a few minutes, long enough for Bruce to tense up further and Jason to start eyeing Dick again, likely to resume that fight. They all turn their eyes back to him when he speaks. “First things first. Steph, is anyone patrolling right now?”

“Uh,” she averts her eyes, looking slightly pained.

He gives her a flat look that she frowns at a bit, “Then why are you here?”

She grumbles and practically shoves him out of her lap, muttering more when he catches himself easily. “Fine, but you better fill me in when I get back!”

“Of course. I’d recommend patrol routes 13A or 42R, we’ve been having more issues on those recently.”

She waves over her shoulder in acknowledgement as she walks out. Once she’s gone, he sits back down towards the edge of the seat. He slouches with his elbows braced on his spread knees, ignoring Alfred’s _look_ , and takes in the three boys before him.

Bruce is the oldest, unsurprisingly, and appears to be around twelve. So, after his parents had died, but long before Batman. Dick is probably around 8 or so, which puts him several years before his parents die. Tim doesn’t know as much as he might like about Jason’s early days, but he can guess he is about 6 at the moment. Many years before Robin and Catherine’s death. And Damian being around 18 months makes some sense, though he’s not sure if the boy ever was that age, thanks to his maternal family.

Overall, though, their ages make no sense when put together. So, whatever happened didn’t turn them all back a certain number of years but turned them individually. Likely with some sort of parameters or method behind it, but Tim can’t be sure because he doesn’t even know how it happened. It's frustrating.

“Let’s start with how much you all know about the situation right now. Could you tell me what anyone has told you?” Tim tries to phrase it as the gentlest request he can manage. He needs more information, and the easiest place to start is right here and now.

Unsurprisingly, Dick speaks up first.

“We were found by that girl and she did a bunch of stuff with that thing she called a phone while asking us what we remembered.” He gestures with his hands to make it clear he’s talking about her smartphone and his miming indicates that she apparently started taking pictures right away.

“I don’t know how I got there, though! And so much looks different!” Jason puts on a good show of being angry, with his deep frown and hands firmly on his hips. But Tim knows better. “How can we be sure were still in Gotham and you’re not a weird kidnapping cult or something?”

Tim raises an eyebrow but before he can retort, Bruce speaks up. “No, this is Gotham.” He looks up at Alfred a bit timidly, “Maybe not one we know, but this is Gotham.”

Jason crossed his arms and huffs, turning his head away from them. Dick, not having known Gotham much, if at all, at this age, just hums at the observation. Alfred frees a hand from holding Damian to place it gently on Bruce’s small shoulder.

Ignoring the pangs of his heart is easy enough; he’s had plenty of practice. “Well then, how about this? Each of you take turns and ask me something. It doesn’t have to be about anything in specific. Just whatever you want to ask.” He hopes this will encourage some trust. He’s only slightly worried about their questions but this is one of the easier routes. The boys look between themselves, to Alfred, and then to him.

The questions are… not too surprising, for the most part. Most of the interrogatory ones come from Jason, Bruce asks mostly about the city and some things about the family, and Dick asks presumably anything he has on his mind.

Things are sorted out relatively easily and their questions start to taper off. Alfred looks rather pleased with how he’s managed, and Tim takes that and tucks it away to appreciate in quiet later. The only thing left is…

“Will you be staying with us, Mr. Tim?”

Tim blinks at Dick.

Dick stares back.

The others are quiet, even fussy Damian.

“Why do you want me here?” Tim asks without really thinking about it, and hastily adds, “Alfred would be much better to look after you.”

Dick’s face pinches a bit as he continues to stare Tim down. “I guess, maybe. But I want you to stay, too.”

Tim deliberately doesn’t think about anything but this currently small child’s request. Not about anything, especially not older Dick, the one he’s familiar with. “Why?”

Dick frowns a bit, but before he can speak up again, Bruce does.

“You’ve been very helpful and… kind, Mr. Tim. I’m sure that we’d be safer with you around.” Jason scoffs quietly at this but doesn’t comment. “I think you…” Bruce looks down a bit shyly and clears his throat, “I think you’re our best bet to stay safe while this is sorted out.”

Tim refrains from doing much of anything aside from breathing normally.

Dick and Bruce look at a scowling Jason, who huffs, “Whatever. I’m sure we’ll be fine without you,” Tim doesn’t feel too surprised until a moment later when the boy continues, looking down at the floor. “But I wouldn’t mind talking to you more about things.”

Tim is drawn from his burgeoning panic by Damian starting to fuss again.

“I believe it is time for some food before we all settle down for the night,” Alfred states as he rises from his seat. “If the young masters would be so kind as to follow me, I will prepare something to eat.” With that, Alfred walks out of the door, not even glancing behind to check and see if his wayward ducklings would follow. They do, with Bruce scurrying behind him first and Dick following soon after. Jason looks up at Tim for a moment before following, not dragging his feet even though his urge to do so is blatant to all.

Tim isn’t sure he can get up at the moment, and stares at the door for several minutes. Eventually he feels together enough to stand and follow. He closes the door gently behind him, his mind running through all the things he’ll need to do to.

He breathes and follows them.

___

Tim has been terribly busy. With some persuasion, he ended up calling in some outside help to monitor the city. A small rotation of heroes to help Stephanie and Barbara each night until this all resolves. Subtle whispers start encouraging villains and civilians alike that the missing heroes are all off on an important world-saving mission.

He's working with Zatanna, Martian Manhunter, and others to try and figure out what went wrong. He calls in a few favors to get the cogs turning faster with the help of others who might not be so willing to see Batman back. Not that they all know what exactly they’re helping with. Tim’s not that stupid.

He continues to go to the office each day to keep up appearances along with the company itself. Not all the fingers in the Wayne Enterprises pie are benign, after all, and someone has to keep the sharks at bay. Bruce hadn’t been, that’s for sure, and Lucius could only do so much. It’s up to him and Tam, now. Tim’s not even sure when Bruce was last in the office. The others certainly didn’t ever step foot in there.

Finally, Tim has been staying at the manor. When he’s not at WE or out meeting with other people about this issue, he’s there. He’s not actually sure of the last time he came to the manor before the day of the “incident,” as he calls it. It’s odd being in those halls, hounded by the memories and yet snapped out of it with each noise.

Jason’s arguing and yelling – no cursing, Alfred had put a stop to that quick. Damian’s short words (his favorite being “no”), babbling, and the occasional tantrum. Dick's gleeful shouts and the sounds of the furniture he’s abusing. Bruce’s complaining about the other boys, though he’s not as loud as them, is easy enough to hear so long as Alfred isn’t around.

Speaking of Alfred, the boys all like him. Bruce loves the butler, of course, but the others grow to like him quickly. This leads up to the odd thing, though.

They seem to like Tim more.

Instead of going to Alfred to solve a problem or for help with something, they first come to him. When two of them get to arguing, they run to him to solve it. When one of them does something “bad,” the others run to him to tattle. Damian will only calm down from a big tantrum if Tim is the one holding him. Jason is calmer in his presence. Dick clings to his side like a barnacle. Even Bruce doesn’t like not being near him and will attempt to keep him and Alfred in the same room with him when possible.

It’s…

It’s _insane._

No matter how much Tim’s heart has always ached for something like this, it’s _not normal_. It doesn’t make any _sense_. Why are they clinging to him like this? Why do they care so much, in this form where they know nothing of him?

And that’s the thing that really gets him. None of them know him. They had never seen nor been introduced to him at all at this point in their lives, so there’s no reason for them to have any attachment to him. Yet they do. Too much, it almost feels like.

Tim is at a complete and utter loss.

___

Tim is in the Batcave talking with Zatanna. That’s not unusual for the past couple of weeks, but the news she comes with, is surprising.

“We think we’ve figured it out, Tim!” She declares, smiling broadly. “There was a magical artifact in Gotham around the time of the incident. We’re not totally sure how it got to them yet, but it’s likely someone found it and either had it on them or was actively trying to use it at the time.”

Something in his stomach opens like a gaping maw, an echoing canyon under his heart. He manages to retain a calm façade and smiles slightly at Zatanna. “Progress, that’s good. Any idea yet how to fix it?”

She sighs, looking troubled. “Possibly? There are a few ways we could go about it, but we don’t know all the repercussions yet. So, we’re still sorting through them.” Seeing his expression and likely taking it for worry, she hastily adds, “But it’s fine! We just need to figure out the best option and check it out to make sure everything is safe. They’ll be fine and back to normal soon!”

Tim wonders how she had interpreted his reaction as such but doesn’t comment on it. He tries to put it aside. “Don’t worry, I have faith in you all,” he tells her, smiling a smile that looks so genuine but feels so fake. “Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“No, not anything more than what you’re already doing, but are you-“ she’s cut off as the entrance to the cave is thrown open more violently than thought possible. The slam and the yelling that is revealed by the open passage causes Tim to close his eyes, praying to anything that will listen to him for patience.

“Tim!”

“I didn’t do it!”

“Yes, you did!”

“No, I didn’t!”

The Batcave hadn’t been safe after the first few days, unfortunately, so Tim’s had no real escape recently. This is just another of those moments. When he is tackled on both sides by two small forms he sighs and opens his eyes. Zatanna is a few steps farther away from him now, visibly smothering laughter and practically beaming at the scene he must make, looking so tired and with two limpets hanging off him.

Jason and Dick seem to notice her then and cling somehow even harder to Tim.

“Who are you?” Jason growls.

“What were you doing with Mr. Tim?” Dick accuses.

Zatanna starts to giggle almost helplessly and waves the hand not covering her mouth, trying to wave away their concern.

Tim sighs, “Boys, this is Zatanna, the lady who I’ve been talking to about trying to get you all back to your correct ages.”

Dick lightens a bit at that, but Jason continues to glower. Zatanna takes a few calming breaths and smiles at him, “Well, I see that you’ll be busy for a while. I’ll leave you to that! I’ll send you a message with an update soon, I hope.” With that she mutters something and disappears from the cave.

With her gone, the boys relax ever further and the turn to look at Tim. They go remorseful and embarrassed very quickly when they see his look, however.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs to the cave?”

___

Later that night as he fights for room on the bed, surrounded by small children, he starts thinking. This is normally a good thing, he feels, but right now this thinking is centered on himself. This is never a good thing.

He ended up having to move to Bruce’s bedroom soon after the incident, as certain small beings kept climbing into it then fighting over the space. Since his bed was not meant to hold more than maybe two adult-sized bodies, he had to retreat to Bruce’s much larger bed. He very pointedly did his best not to think on what things might have happened on said bed, as that was a direction he didn’t ever want his mind to go down on his own, let alone when surrounded by children. One of said children even being a version of the bed’s owner.

Tim mentally smacks himself out of that train of thought before it gets any further. He looks down at the bodies curled up around him. Damian is in the crib next to the bed, the one they’d had to move closer in the middle of the night when Damian wouldn’t stop fussing. He wanted to be in the bed, too, but Tim thinks he managed to explain the dangers of that well enough, since the small boy didn’t complain too much about it anymore.

Bruce is tucked against his left side, on the side between himself and the crib. Jason and Dick fought over his right side, with Dick ending up above and Jason below. Dick’s head rests on his shoulder, his hand curled up on his chest, fisted ever-so-slightly in Tim’s nightshirt. Jason’s head is on his stomach, his body squished up against his hips and legs by Dick, with his arms wrapped tightly around Tim’s waist.

Their breathing is soft, soothing the teeth that have been gnawing on his insides for almost three weeks now. His right arm is relatively free, and he manages to bring his hand up to brush away some locks of hair from Dick’s face. The boy smiles softly in his sleep, sighing peacefully. Jason huffs, likely from his dreams, and turns his face more into Tim’s stomach. Bruce is practically encasing his left arm with his body and seems so stiff, even in sleep. That’s not something that changes as he gets older, unfortunately, and Tim only wishes the man would be able to relax more in his rest. Damian, looking so young and vulnerable, and yet so grumpy and demanding makes him smile just a bit. It’s mostly sad, that this is probably the only experience he’ll ever have with being such a young child.

Unwillingly, his mind turns to his own childhood. A long stretch of time and vulnerable growth left in shadows and neglect. Touch deprivation that he tried so hard to grow out of. Regression in every weak moment to the loneliness and self-loathing. Not that they ever really go away, but usually he can ignore it well enough. Or work himself into exhaustion so he can’t think of anything but work.

Dick snuffles and shifts, nuzzling against his shoulder. Tim lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He knows… All he can do is plan for any eventuality he can think of. All he can do is prepare himself for anything that he might have to do or go through.

Including preparing himself for more disappointment.

___

Tim holds Damian in one arm, his other hand occupied by Jason. Dick is skipping ahead, looking at every flower he can find. Bruce walks at Tim’s side, hand in his pockets looking the perfect image of a grumpy preteen. Jason was verbally reluctant to hold Tim’s hand, but not so much other than that. When Tim tilted his head and looked at him as earnestly as he could with his hand extended, Jason crumbled faster than he does in the face of Alfred’s chocolate chip cookies. So, he holds Tim’s hand like it’s his duty, and he thinks he will soon have to encourage the boy to do his own running around. That was the purpose of this outing, after all. There are only so many things four young children can do to entertain themselves in a big old manor and the Batcave – which they are absolutely not allowed in without supervision – Alfred or Tim, specifically.

 _Especially_ Dick.

They’re at Robinson Park. Tim had confirmed that Ivy was away in Arkham Asylum before even mentioning it to them, and he’s glad he did because they all seemed to latch onto the idea of leaving. They even allowed the minor adjustments that Tim insisted on. Dick’s hair is dyed a bright blond with a Bat-developed temporary dye. Jason doesn’t need to change much, but Tim artfully pins and curls his hair to look different enough to stun the boy. Bruce is wearing sunglasses and some of Tim’s old clothes, clothes which Bruce might never have worn for any reason other than a disguise. Torn jeans, sneakers, an old band shirt, and a plaid shirt left open over it. Damian, he doesn’t do anything to aside from dress him up as adorably as the small child allows. It’s a bit chilly out, so a fluffy hat raises no suspicion.

Though many heads still turn, unfortunately. Several ladies have come by, cooing over Damian, Dick, and Jason, giggling over Bruce, and flirting with Tim. This is only slightly unusual, it’s more common when he’s in a casual disguise as he is in now. There would be no good questions brought forward if Tim Drake-Wayne was found wandering around with four clingy children. Terry, however, smiles indulgently at those who approach, gushing over his younger cousins to their willing ears. That is, one of them decides they had enough and either drags Tim away, drives the visitors away, or… Well, _that_ only happened once, and they promised not to do it again after he scolded them afterwards.

They get more aggressive when the men approach.

A rather handsome man, probably just a bit older than Tim came over to chat while Dick and Jason were fighting each other with sticks. Tim had made Bruce promise to watch them, so they didn’t hurt each other more than what he considered reasonable. He sat at a nearby bench with Damian on his lap, and the man sat next to him. He acts surprised at this, playing into his persona.

They hit it off well and if Tim hadn’t been in the situation he was, he might have taken him up on his offer of “meeting up” that he was practically projecting but not outright saying. He played mostly oblivious, but apparently that wasn’t enough for the boys. He wonders sometimes about how much of their training stuck with them, because if they had been their actual younger selves, he’s sure they would have not taken notice of such things or of Tim’s vague interest.

He scolds them sternly about their methods and the appropriate way to handle a situation.

Acknowledging their skill afterwards probably wasn’t the best way to drive the point home, but he knows that the lecture was mostly for show anyway.

They get ice cream.

___

Cass comes to visit with news. She’d come to Gotham a week ago to help after finishing a case in Hong Kong. The boys like her well enough but seem to become extraordinarily clingy when she comes by the manor. He doesn’t understand why until she sets it up with him via text before so that he comes to greet her with all his little ducklings. They turn just a bit when coming towards each other so Tim can see the boys as they say hello. Then he realizes.

Tim is closest with Cass in almost every way, more comfortable with her than almost any other. So, when he steps up to her, he hugs her immediately and she kisses his cheek before he returns the gesture. He sees the boys’ glowers before they rush at him when they let each other go.

He makes eye contact with Cass and they have a silent conversation, mostly involving Cass raising her eyebrows and Tim flushing.

This is crazy, he thinks, and tries to get Cass to understand and help him with this. But she just gives him a smile he can’t quite interpret and smacks his ass, getting a yelp from him and cries out outrage from elsewhere. She cackles softly as she runs off to lead Dick and Jason on a chase. He sighs as Bruce latches on to him as much as possible without touching him and Damian whines until Tim picks him up.

___

He’s so used to this, now. He’s used to being the first they come to for their problems. Working with him on those problems, as well as each other depending on the situation. Listening to him and giving him their full attention. They _talk_ to him. They’re _friendly_ and almost _loving_.

The cure has been found and they refuse to take it until the next day. He’s not sure why, but he doesn’t sleep much that night. He takes them in, brushing hair from their eyes when they move in their sleep, rubbing their backs as they mutter or grumble, soothing them as he drinks this in for the last time. He keeps himself silent, but the tears keep falling. He falls asleep when the sun rises, mostly so that they will have the entertainment of waking him up in a few hours.

He doesn’t want to lose this.

He has prepared himself for what might happen, but he knows very well that even the best of preparation can’t save a heart from breaking.

___

The process is easy, but they all had asked for him to be there. So, he stays, and he will stay until they tell him to leave. He’s sure at least Bruce will want a debrief, though he’d preemptively loaded all the rest of the files and documentation in the Batcomputer, he waits just in case.

He waits and he wonders.

The smoke clears from the room.

Tim takes a deep breath and looks up, meeting their eyes with careful neutrality.

He can handle whatever happens next.

He’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you read this lemme know:
> 
> Would you rather I continue on and make this Tim/Everyone (either everyone or just the stupid now-regrown boys) in this fic?
> 
> Or do I make the next chapter more gen, potentially leading up to things but never explicitly stating anything; then make this a series and give all the boys their part with Tim?
> 
> Ah... decisions... *sigh*
> 
> ! EDIT 8/12/2020 !
> 
> OKAY. OKAY GUYS. THANK YOU. Omg okay so I adore and appreciate all the comments guys. You can continue leaving them and voting for your preference but I wanna let you all know that you've worn me down. 
> 
> Here's how I think I'll do it. I'll be marking this as complete and making it the first in a series. The next installment will be the gen continuation. Then the next installment with be the boys smothering tim in affection romantically all at once. *cough* And then I'll go from there with individual pairings and such, if I get to it. So I'm gonna try and continue to reply to all of these amazing comments rn and then figure out the logistics. 
> 
> Thank you aaaaall ;__;


End file.
